A Night in the Moonlight
by Batman's Apprentice
Summary: Lemon, my first one! Roxas/Xion


**My first lemon. Hope you enjoy ;D**

**I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts.**

The way the moonlight caught her hair and shone against her skin like liquid diamonds drove Roxas crazy. He couldn't think straight, not when looking at those startling blue eyes and those perfectly curved lips. Oh, the things he wanted to do to those lips, and so much more...

"Roxas?" Xion said, uncertain.

"Hm?" he replied, snapping out of his lustful daze.

"Are you sure about this?" Xion thought, pulling her hand to her chin shyly.

Roxas leaned and kissed her, hard. "Yes, because I love you," he whispered seductively, even though his heart was flying a thousand miles a second.

Roxas pushed Xion down on her back, kissing her harder, his tongue penetrating far past her lips and exploring the depths of her unknown cave. She tasted good, like fresh mint. He could even smell it on her breath as he kissed her, and the overwhelming aroma got the better of him and he could feel himself growing hard. He had to have her, and he had to have her _now_.

While still kissing Xion passionately, Roxas's hands moved down as her unzipped her Organization cloak. The black shirt underneath soon found itself on the floor alongside the aforementioned cloak, leaving Xion up top in only her black bra and beautifully flawless skin. Her pants, though... They could prove to be troublesome.

Hastily, Roxas moved downwards. He had to feel himself inside Xion, or else he feared he would explode! The top button of her pants had been undone when Xion grabbed Roxas by his wrist.

"Wait," she said, trying to be sexy but only sounding innocent, "let me do you first."

Roxas wanted to reject her request - he was just so horny! - but never could he ever say no to her. He moved back a bit and gave her room to work. In mere seconds, it seemed, Xion had managed to get Roxas down to his boxers. An instant later, his enormous and hard length popped out enthusiastically, already dripping and ready to go. Xion's eyes grew wide at the sight of Roxas's length, but soon lust filled her eyes, and, without waiting another second, took him into her mouth.

"Mmmm," Roxas moaned, satisfied at last. Xion's mouth slid up and down his length, giving him little tingles that were so satisfying yet they teased him so.

Not being able to take it, Roxas set Xion back on the bed again and readjusted himself so they were in 69. As Xion continued to work on Roxas, kissing him lightly up and down, sucking on the end a bit, then blowing gently - which only served to get Roxas even harder - Roxas finally got rid of those irritating pants of Xion's. He spread her legs, moaning at the sight her dripping pussy. Bending his head down, Roxas kissed her clit. He felt Xion shudder beneath his as he did so, but from her moans he could tell she liked it. He kissed her a little more, then slowly opened her clit with the tip of his tongue. Xion shuddered again and moaned deeply while she had Roxas almost completely in her mouth. He, in turn, shuddered and moaned loudly, vibrating against her pussy, which then created a cycle between the two. Every kiss and every moan was taken another step further in the couple's ecstasy.

Once he had their taste of the other, Roxas flipped around and set himself in position. He slowly set himself just barely in front of her entrance - he could feel his length twitching for her - and looked at her for approval.

"Make it hard," she whispered, more confident of her sex appeal this time.

Without questioning her decision, Roxas rammed himself inside Xion with such force Xion cried out in pain.

"Don't stop!" she protested when he began to pull out. It may have hurt, but the pleasure began to overcome the pain.

Roxas obliged and rammed her again. In and out he pumped as Xion bounced with him. Her breasts waved in the air with each beat Roxas was pulsing through Xion with every thrust. She could him inside her, how fast and how hard he was only making her want more. If she could, she would have called for Axel to join, but he was away on a mission. Instead, she reached up and pulled Roxas down to kiss him. She drilled her tongue instead, more passionate than earlier. Roxas, on top, set one hand on the bed to steady himself as he thrusted and used the other one to feel every inch of Xion's body, from her thin legs to her round bottom to soft breasts. Her nipples were hard as he pinched them, making Xion moan into his mouth.

Something was growing in both of them. Xion had to hold onto Roxas's back, the feeling was so great. She yelled into the air, as did he, both sending out their shouts of extreme ecstasy, until finally they came simultaneously. Roxas pulled out mid-cum and sprayed his juice over Xion's front. When his length finally shuddered out the last drop and Xion's arched back fell to the bed, Roxas went down and licked up all the cum that had fallen on Xion. He kissed her to share the taste, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you liked it ;D Review, please!  
**


End file.
